


Natura non constristatur

by sappho_42



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dead Romans Society (Webcomic), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Drabble, Gen, implied suicidal thoughts, it’s a sad one boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappho_42/pseuds/sappho_42
Summary: The Gang Finds Vergil and His Bees.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Natura non constristatur

Lucretius, Catullus, and Ovid had found Vergil in his cloistered clearing the way you might find a dead body— the buzzing of insects gave it away. Vergil himself, motionless and marble-grey, could have been mistaken for a corpse had Lucretius not known better. 

It was not, however, desiccating flies that surrounded Vergil, but bees. The pollinators of flowers, bringers of life congregated near the least lively spirit in the whole damn place. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you.” Lucretius spoke softly, but still too loud. The bees busying themselves around Vergil’s head flew away. Their buzzing grew fainter and fainter until it, too, lived somewhere else, and then they were alone with no noise at all, not even breathing to soothe restless minds. Vergil opened his eyes wearily.

“I want to be alone.”


End file.
